The game of catch has been played since antiquity, both as a form of play and, in more recent times, as part of a sport such as lacrosse, etc. As is well known, the game is played by tossing a ball (or any similar article) back and forth between two or more players. The players may have the intention of repetitively passing the ball back and forth, or passing the ball with the intention of a fellow teammate scoring a goal, such as in lacrosse, or the like. At the most simplistic level, the game of catch consists of at least two people, a catcher, and a thrower. The thrower launches the ball by physically throwing the ball with his or her hand toward the catcher. The catcher in turn catches the ball by placing his or her bare hands in the flight path of said ball. As the ball collides with the catcher's hands, the catcher grasps the ball so as to secure it. In a more complicated example, the game of catch can be played with the aid of articles of play, such as lacrosse sticks. In said example, the thrower throws the ball by swinging the lacrosse stick. The catcher in turn catches the ball by placing the head of the lacrosse stick in the flight path of said ball. The catcher then recoils the lacrosse stick as to prohibit the ball from falling out of the lacrosse stick's head when the collision between the head of the lacrosse stick and ball first occurs.